


Silver and Gold

by Lire_Casander



Series: Question [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't like presents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Gold

They were silver and gold, like a metaphor about Harry and Draco. Harry caressed the rings – matching and stunning as they were – and closed the blue velvet box. He wanted to surprise his boyfriend of four years, show him how deep his love was. After all, it was Christmas time.

Muggles filled the street – running from shop to shop, buying last-minute gifts; Harry slipped between two different groups of children singing carols and went straight to the nearest Apparation point to get back home.

He was sure Draco would like his gift – and the five words that went with it.


End file.
